walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Walking Dead Wiki Interviews/Melissa Hutchison
Axel TWD is responsible for this interview, conducted on January 22, 2013. ---- Melissa Hutchison is an American voice actor who voiced Clementine in The Walking Dead Video Game. She won the 2012 Spike VGA award for "Best Portrayal of a Human Female" for her work on the game. ---- TWD Wiki: Thank you for taking the time to talk to us Melissa! Firstly, thank you so much for chatting with me! The Walking Dead Wiki is totally rad! I was psyched when I found it on the interwebs! TWD Wiki: How did you get the role of Clementine in The Walking Dead Video Game? I had already worked on a few games for Telltale, but I had to audition for Clementine just like all the rest. Her character is so pivotal to the game, so they really wanted to nail down her tone and personality. So thankfully, after doing a few rounds of auditions, they gave me the role! I was beyond psyched!! I really wanted this role. I felt a great connect with little Clementine. TWD Wiki: Did you watch the TV show or read the graphic novel prior to getting a role in the Game? If so, do you have a favorite character? I was already a big fan of the show, so this was one of those "Dream" projects for me! I don't normally feel nervous when it comes to auditioning for game projects, but I REALLY wanted in on this one! As for a favorite character...I am 100% all about Daryl! I would definitely want him on my team during a zombie apocalypse! That team would also include Andrea and Glenn. TWD Wiki: What was it like to work with Dave Fennoy and all the other amazing voice actors in the Game? The funny thing is, Dave and I, and all the other actors never actually physically worked together. All of our recording sessions are done individually. But sometimes, I did get to hear Dave's lines before I would read mine, so I was very familiar with his character. When we finally did meet, around the release time of episode 3, it was instant friendship. Our characters had already been through so much, and their bond is deep, so naturally we were right at home with one another. As for all of the other, amazing indeed, actors...I have had the pleasure of being friends with, and working on other projects with them, before The Walking Dead. When episode 1 was released it was very cool to play the game and finally get to hear all of these talented folks do their thing! We are all pretty much one big family at this point. One crazy, multi voiced family. :) TWD Wiki: In what ways are you similar to, as well as different from your character Clementine? Clementine is such a good kid. She is intelligent, she is kind and considerate, she has enough street smarts and wits about her to be a help rather than a hindrance...I would like to think, that I was actually a lot like her when I was a kid. That is one of the reasons I think I was able to resonate so well with her character, and how I created her voice. Perhaps Clementine will grow up to be just like me! Of course I never had to go through a zombie apocalypse....I just had to deal with the occasional pervert on the street, and a crack head or two. TWD Wiki: Do you have any interesting or funny stories to tell that occurred in the process of making the Game? At every recording session at least 10 to 20 funny things happen. We always have such a blast. In between the seriousness there is always laughter! But...there was this one session where they asked me if I could play a random bit character, who her only role is to scream her ass off, as she is being consumed by zombies. It was the scene where Lee has to decide to shoot her to put her out of her misery, or let her be a distraction for the zombies and suffer. Any how, I was like, hell yeah I'll do it! I want to get eaten by zombies! That will be great! So I of course screamed my ass off for at least 5 minutes and for several different takes. After that session, I swear my voice wasn't right for like 3 weeks. Thankfully I was on vacation for a bit, but I really thought I had screwed up my vocal chords, all because I wanted to die via zombie attack. My voice did indeed return to normal so all's well that ends well. The funny part of all of that, was when I played that episode...I swear, I don't even think they used me! It totally sounded like someone else! Hopefully the stock audio of my screaming will come in handy somewhere else. TWD Wiki: Congratulations on winning the Spike VGAs Best Performance By a Human Female award! What was it like to win that that award? Thank you sooo much!! Winning the VGA still feels like this awesome, surreal dream! Like...did that really happen?!? Such an amazing experience! When they presented me with the award on the red carpet, I was truly humbled, and quite honestly in a state of shock! You can see that for yourself if you watch the video:) One of the greatest parts of that experience, was bearing witness to the massive amount of support and love coming from the fans of the game! The fans of this game had a very loud voice, and made a great impact for me getting the award, and for that matter ALL of the awards The Walking Dead game has received. TWD Wiki: What was your favorite scene to record? Hmmm...As horribly sad as it was....I would have to say my favorite scene to record was the episode 5 finale, SPOILER ALERT, the big goodbye to Lee. Oh man, that was such a heavy recording session. We had been working on this project for close to a year. That is a lot of time to bond with your character, and for Dave and I, it was an even deeper bond! We were a team. Having to say goodbye to Lee was heartbreaking. I called Dave after the session, to basically mourn with him. On the other side of that, it was an incredible acting experience for me. This game is filled with depth, and real, raw, human emotion, and I think everyone that acted in this game, very successfully, got that across to the players. TWD Wiki: Since Clementine is one of the few characters that doesn't die at the end of the Game, would you return to voice her or other characters in Season 2 of the Game? I sure hope they would have me back as Clementine! That is one role I will fight for!! I have grown so attached to that little girl. I would gladly voice other characters as well. That's the cool thing about only "playing" a nine year old. My actually voice is much deeper, so I still have a chance at being another character on the game. TWD Wiki: What was your reaction to hearing that The Walking Dead had won the Game of the Year award at the Spike VGAs as well as the huge success of the Game in general? Did you ever expect it to become so successful? When The Walking Dead won the VGA for game of the year, Dave and I leapt out of our seats screaming! What an awesome moment that was! It was so great seeing Robert Kirkman, and the guys from Telltale walk on to that stage for Game of the Year. After the VGA's the party never stopped! This game is killing it in the awards department! I knew going into it, that this game was very special. A "game changer" if you will...but I had NO idea that it would blow up like this! Like I said before, it feels very surreal! I am so proud of this game. A lot of amazingly talented people worked on this game, to get it all the way to the top. TWD Wiki: Did the cast and crew do anything special after the Game was finished? Yes! Telltale had a wrap party up here in the bay area...the crappy part of that, was I actually had to be in LA for work that day, and Dave couldn't make it as well. So we totally missed out! Lee and Clem missed the party! Thankfully there were other celebrations to attend . After the VGA's myself and the Telltale crew went out and celebrated, and we were joined by Cissy Jones, who plays Katjaa. So at least there was one other cast mate there. Also upon my arrival back to the Bay area, my AMAZING fellow Walking Dead cast mates and friends, threw me a congratulatory surprise party. I am so very grateful for all those folks. It was such a great night! TWD Wiki: Do you know of any roles or stories in the Game that were eventually changed or removed altogether? For example, a character that was meant to die but was postponed or otherwise changed. Hmm...not sure about that one. For some reason, I think that Lilly taking off with the RV was a change in the story, but I could be totally wrong about that. The writers had the script pretty nailed down. There were of course tweaks in the story line here and there, but for the most part, the final outcome was pretty well planned out. Now of course if you interview one of the writers you might get a TOTALLY different answer to this question. TWD Wiki: Are you currently working on any other projects? At the moment, I am currently working on an animated series called The Space Racers, which is not set to air until 2014, and I also just worked on an animated movie, which I unfortunately cannot say too much about....and that won't be out until 2014 either! Other than that I have some ongoing work I do for LeapFrog, and of course more games. And HOPEFULLY more Clementine, and The Walking Dead!! It will be very interesting to see what happens in season 2. I can't wait! TWD Wiki: Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much. I was super psyched when I found my Clementine Wiki page! So really the thanks goes out to YOU!!! You guys are awesome! Hopefully we can chat again next season:) Category:Interviews